La fée de mon coeur
by NanaPowa
Summary: OS. UA. Harry et Draco sont amis depuis 10 ans et colocataires depuis 1 an. Pourtant un soir, lorsque Harry rentre, Draco a disparu...


**La fée de mon cœur**

By Nana-powa

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K.R ^_^

Note inintéressante de l'auteur : Bon à l'origine cette histoire devait être une fic originale avec pour héros Axel et Yann, deux charmants jeunes hommes, mais… argh je suis incapable de faire des infidélités à Draco et Harry, que voulez vous^^

Donc j'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez quelque chose qui cloche, n'ayant pas trop fréquenté les hôpitaux ce n'est pas un système que je connais très bien^^

Bonne lecture !

La première fois que je l'ai vu, il avait 12 ans et j'en avais 14. Il était comme une apparition, j'ai cru que c'était une fée. Littéralement. Pendant des mois j'ai cru que c'était une fille/

Jusqu'à ce que par un concours de circonstances il se retrouve nu devant moi. Sans avoir jamais été bon en anatomie, je savais tout de même les différences basiques entre un garçon et une fille, et bon…

Lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés, il avait des cheveux blond incandescents qui tombaient sur ses fesses, et il portait une robe bleue claire. Je ne l'ai pas pris pour une fille sans raison non plus. J'appris par la suite que sa mère adorait le déguiser en fille, allez savoir pourquoi. Enfin au fil du temps, on s'y habitue.

La seconde raison pour laquelle j'ai cru que c'était une fille, c'est que j'en suis tombé irrémédiablement amoureux… Du haut de mes 14 ans, il était la plus jolie chose que j'avais jamais vu, 10 ans plus tard, c'est toujours valable…

Aujourd'hui on vit en collocation. Lorsque je suis parti de chez mes parents, je n'ai pas envisagé un seul instant de me séparer de lui. Je suis parti pour aller en ville, plus près de l'école ou j'allais dorénavant étudier. Lui il travaillait déjà. Il était serveur dans un pub de notre village. Je lui ai dit de venir avec moi, qu'il trouverait un travail mieux payé en ville. Il a dit oui, bien entendu. Comme s'il pouvait dire non.

Nous vivons quasiment ensemble depuis notre préadolescence, et j'ai la prétention de croire que ça durera encore de nombreuses années.

Ce que j'aime le plus, depuis qu'on vit tous les deux dans le même appart', c'est de rentrer de cours le soir, d'ouvrir la porte et de voir son sourire, accompagné d'un « bienvenue à la maison ». J'adore ça, et je crois qu'il le sait, parce que l'autre jour, je l'ai entendu au téléphone, il a refusé de changer d'horaires pour travailler le soir, alors que c'était mieux payé. « Il avait quelque chose d'important tous les soirs » il a dit. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion mais j'espère très fort que c'est moi le quelque chose d'important !

Enfin bref, le fait est qu'il m'attend tous les soirs, et aujourd'hui quand je rentre, il n'y a personne… Du coup je m'inquiète. Je devrais pas, il peut avoir eu une urgence, peut-être même qu'il est juste aux toilettes, ou endormi dans le salon ! Me morigénant pour mes stupides inquiétudes, je l'appelle.

« - Draco ? Draco t'es là ? Draco répond, c'est pas drôle ! »

Mais seul le silence me répond. Là c'est mort pour pas que je m'inquiète… Je fouille toutes les pièces de la maison, même sa chambre dans laquelle je ne vais quasiment jamais (question d'intimité, je suis amoureux de lui depuis mes 14 ans, si je me pointe dans sa chambre comme je veux un jour je vais faire une bêtise…) mais il n'est nulle part. L'angoisse s'empare de moi, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Rien, alors je finis ma course sur le canapé du salon, serrant à n'en plus pouvoir un coussin qui trainait par là.

Le temps passe. Lentement. Si lentement.

Et tu n'es toujours pas là.

Mon ventre grogne. J'ai faim. Ah tiens, il est déjà 21 heures. Ca fait 3 heures que je t'attends.

Et tu n'es toujours pas là.

C'est fou comme le temps peut passer lentement lorsqu'on attend quelque chose. Je regarde l'heure. 21h02.

21h07.

21h18.

Le temps n'avance pas. Il me bloque loin de toi.

22h13.

Tililililili ! Le téléphone sonne…

Je me précipite dessus ('explosant littéralement le genou dans la table basse au passage).

« -Draco c'est toi ?

-Ouai. Il semble hésitant et gêné. Ce n'est pas son genre pourtant.

- Mon dieu je suis tellement soulagé ! Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété !

- Hum. Je m'en doute. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir avant, je suis sorti acheter du pain et j'ai eu… un imprévu disons.

- C'est pas grave. Je veux dire, ça arrive à tout le monde. Tu es où du coup ? Tu rentres bientôt ?

-Hem, ben je sais pas trop quand je rentre, mais surement pas ce soir, et je suis

- MONSIEUR MALFOY ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en dehors de votre chambre ? C'est une voix de femme qui vient de parler. Enfin plutôt de rugir. Mais surtout une voix que je ne connais pas.. Lorsqu'il répond sa voix est étouffée, comme s'il voulait cacher le téléphone mais qu'il n'y était pas vraiment parvenu.

-Oh mais qui vois-je ? Mon infirmière préférée ! Infirmière ? Le mot me fait tilter. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?

-Monsieur Malfoy ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire du charme ! Dans votre état vous ne devriez même pas sortir de votre lit !

Dans son état ? Plus j'en entends et plus je tremble, je regrette presque les moments où je me demandais où il était…

-Allez, donnez moi ce téléphone et retournez dans votre chambre !

-Et merde !

Je l'entends tenter de raccrocher mais l'infirmière lui prends le téléphone des mains et le congédie. Elle est plutôt efficace.

-Allo ?

-Hum, oui ?

-Vous êtes qui ?

- Euh… Le coloc et meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy…

-Oh dieu soit loué ! On a cherché toute la journée qui joindre mais ce garnement refuse de lâcher le nom de qui que ce soit. Je suppose qu'il refuse d'inquiéter ses proches mais quand même !

-Mais euh… enfin vous êtes qui VOUS ? Et il a quoi Draco ?

-Ah oui. Je suis l'infirmière de garde à l'hôpital Est. Votre ami s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Je préférerais vous expliquer tout ça en face. Je sais qu'il est tard mais vous pourriez venir ? Ou demain matin si vous préférez !

-Non, non c'est bon j'arrive. L'hôpital Est vous avez dit ?

-oui c'est ça.

- Je serais là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

-Je vous attends à l'accueil. »

Je raccroche et me précipite dans l'entrée. En un battement de cil j'ai mis mes chaussures, ma veste, fermé la porte à clé et dévalé les deux étages. Je cours à perdre haleine jusqu'à la station de métro, et j'arrive quand les portes se referment. Je me jette dedans in extremis, et enfin je me pose, je reprends mon souffle et essaie de garde mon cœur à sa place habituelle. 5 Stations plus tard, c'est de nouveau la course, l'hôpital ne se trouvant pas directement sur le chemin du métro. Près de 2 kilomètres plus loin, je m'écroule contre l'accueil de l'hôpital Est, le souffle haché et les genoux en compote. L'infirmière de garde se précipite vers moi, inquiète.

« - Vous allez bien ? Attendez, asseyez vous, ça va aller !

-Je… Je suis… Colocataire… Dracro Malfoy…

-Seigneur dieu ! C'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone ? Mais fallait pas courir comme ça ! C'est mauvais pour le cœur vous savez !

-Draco… Où… Draco… Où est-il s'il vous plait ?

Petit à petit, mon souffle se calme, et je peux de nouveau parler correctement.

-Merci, c'est bon, ça va. Vous pouvez me dire où il est ? Je me suis rongé les sangs toute la soirée !

-Oui bien, je vous y emmène, il est dans la chambre 307. En chemin je vous expliquerai ce qui lui est arrivé. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle me fit parcourir un dédale de couloir, tout en me racontant comment, en allant acheter du pain, un chauffeur ivre l'avait renversé. Bien sûr le chauffeur étant en faute Draco ne serais pas inquiéter judiciairement. Elle m'expliqua qu'il avait actuellement un bras dans le plâtre et la cheville foulée, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter s'il ressemblait à une momie, la plupart de ses bandages ne couvraient que des égratignures.

« -Super. Ca me rassure trop ce que vous me dites là…

-Mais non voyons ça va aller ! C'est ici. Bon, mais sachez qu'on va le garder 3 jours en observation malgré tout, et c'est quelque chose qui ne lui fait pas énormément plaisir, donc vous seriez gentil si vous arriviez à le convaincre que c'est pour son bien ! »

Et elle me plante là, me laissant tout seul devant cette horrible porte grise. Rien qu'une porte qui me sépare de toi, et pourtant tellement de choses entre nous ! Ah, voila que je vire mélo. C'est pas le moment, tout ce qui compte c'est de t'avoir retrouvé !

Je respire un bon coup et puis je me jette à l'eau. J'ouvre doucement la porte, et le plus silencieusement possible j'entre.

Et tu es là.

Aussi merveilleux et lointain que tu l'as toujours été. Tu es adossé à tes oreillers, tes longs cheveux cascadant sur ton épaule. Tu regardes par la fenêtre, et on dirait que tu ne me vois pas. J'en profite pour te contempler à loisir. On se croirait dans un roman à l'eau de rose tellement la scène est clichée. Toi, éclairé par la lueur fantomatique de la lune. On dirait un feu follet. Et moi, pauvre homme prisonnier de tes beautés…

Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis avancé vers toi, et tu m'as vu. Tu tournes la tête et ton regard s'ancre dans le mien.

Pendant une seconde, je vois l'éternité.

Puis tu plisse les yeux, et ta bouche se tord en une parodie de sourire. Tu sais que je vais t'engueuler, et ça te soule déjà. Je te connais tu sais ? Je m'approche de toi, et tu prends un air coupable, puis résigné. Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je te crie dessus. Mais lorsque je suis à tes cotés, je ne crie pas. Tu me regarde l'air interrogateur, et je te vois ouvrir la bouche pour me poser les questions qui te démangent. Mais je te prends de cour, je tends les bras et t'enlace. J'y mets toute ma force, toute mon inquiétude de ces dernières heures, toute ma peine à te voir recouvert de bandages, et tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi depuis 10 ans…

Et doucement, tu passe de la surprise à la compréhension, puis à la tendresse, et tu m'enlace en retour. Et tes bras ne sont pas forts et inquiets, ils sont doux et rassurants, ils me disent combien tu comprends, et que tu es là, que tu ne part pas.

Tout va bien. Enfin cette horrible soirée se finit, et dans tes bras en plus.

Tu me murmure que tout va bien, que tu es désolé, et tout un tas de choses stupides qui me font du bien.

Et je te dis que je vais bien m'occuper de toi, qu'on va partir en Irlande, comme tu as toujours voulu, et ce dès que tu sortiras de l'hôpital.

Et loin, au plus profond de moi, je me dis que peut-être, dans la magie de l'Irlande, j'aurais enfin le courage de t'avouer cet amour qui brûle en moi…


End file.
